The New Girl
by WeridosRox14
Summary: Lily transfer from tarheel institute to Hogwarts in her sixith year how will she meet James and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my new story if i get at least 5 reviews in the next week ill update on saturday.

* * *

Disclamir: I don't own nothin' cept Jon and Donny. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Lily Evans sat in a large, bright orange room. She sat idly twirling her wavy, waist-length, dark red hair (with black highlights) around a finger. She was fifthteen years old, and she attended Tarheel Magical Institute. She was very bright, but since she didn't apply herself to her work, she just barely passed the terms. Lily also got into a lot of trouble, mostly for mouthing off to people and starting fights, only one of which she had ended up in the hospital wing for. One couldn't really blame Lily for the way she acted, not if one knew her past.

She was born into a muggle American family in North Carolina, she had one sister named Petunia. One day when she was eight and her sister was ten some people came to the house and knocked the door open. About four people were standing there in black robes holding lond thin sticks (wands).

"What do you want" she remembered her father saying "We don't have anything of value."

"We want that girl." The figures replied pointing to me. My eyes went wide why would they want me I'm just a little girl.

My father pushed us towards the back door and told us too run. I then remember my mom screaming i was scard but me and petunia ran.

A few minutes later we saw the house catch one fire i screamed but Petunia pulled me back. The people then came outside and looked around then all of a sudden they vanished. A few minutes later when Petunia and I were sure they were gone we ran towards the house. Our parnets were laying near the door and when we got there Dad was already dead.

"Petunia.. t-take care of your sister shes all you have left." with that she died.

Lily shuddered as she thought of that horrible day. After that, she and Petunia had been sent to an orphanage with many tough kids. They both quickly learned that one had to be strong in order to survive, in order to defend you, and to never let their emotions show. They had gone from foster home to foster home. None of them lasted very long; no one seemed to want two girls. They had had to live on the streets at times as well.

Then, when the girls were with their ninth foster family, a very extraordinary thing happened. On Lily's eleventh birthday, a very large barn owl with a letter flew in through the kitchen window. The letter was for Lily, saying she was a witch and was invited to study magic at Tarheel Magical Institute in Carolla, North Carolina. Lily's foster parents didn't believe in the magical school, so the school sent supplies and Black and Blue robes for her. Meanwhile, Petunia began to become jealous of Lily. She didn't think it was fair that Lily turned out to be special, and began to despise the sister she had once cherished. You see, Petunia wasn't drop dead gorgeous, or particularly bright either. She had never really shone in anything. She couldn't stand the fact that her sister was special, and that she was ordinary. She could barely look at Lily without seething in anger. Never again would their sisterly bond be the same.

At Tarheel, Lily enjoyed studying magic, but didn't push herself to her work. Lily didn't have many friends, but that didn't mean she was bitter. She couldn't stand to see people picking on people who weren't there own size. She didn't trust the other kids because in order to survive at the orphanage and on the streets, Lily had taught herself not to get close to anyone. She occasionally hung out with a girl named Megan, but that was only on certain occasions. Her teachers tried time and time again to help her, but Lily pushed them away.

Lily was snaped out of her thought when a man who looked to be in his late 30's entered the room, Headmaster Jon, this was the only person at Tarheel that lily actually trusted and the only person who she could talk to.

"I'm sure you know why you're here," said West. Lily rolled her eyes. **Yay. I get another lecture about fighting and getting bad grades. Why don't they buzz off? **

"Yeah, I know why I'm here," said Lily. She had gotten into a fight with a very obnoxious boy named Donny Fickle, but Lily liked to call him dumbass. Lily didn't appreciate the fact that he hit on her constantly. He had done so today in right after Charms.

**I only broke his nose i coulda suct taped him to the wall and let everyone else beat him up** thought Lily but no now here she was about to get another lecture about violence. So she decided to cut to the chase "Look giving me another lecture won't help i've memorised them already and can repeat them from memory."

"Actually Lily" said the headmaster "You are not here for another lecture on violence though i did hear about what happened after charms i will talk to ou about that later."

Lily then thourghly confused said "Then what so you want to talk about." then quickly added "whatever it is i didnt do it."

"Ahh someones got a guilty consionces" said a voice. Lily looked around then spotted a rather large miror on the side of the headmasters desk and in it was a picture of a old man with half moon spectales. **What the hell is going on **thought Lily.

"Actually replied the headmaster "She says that for everything i think its just a habit now." he then turned and adreesed Lily "Lily i would like you to meet the Headmaster of hogwarts Professor Dumbledor. Albus this is the girl i was telling you about Lily."

"Now Lily what i called you in for is thta you know the new transfer program i told you about last year right?"

**Oh shit **thought Lily** i finally going to be sent away I knew he didnt like me **Aloud she said "Yeah. Why Jon?" (she always calls the headmaster by his first name)

"Well" said Jon "I thought you would be a good canitat for this program it might be good to let you travel a little"

"You mean you want to send me away like everyone else does?" Lily said she knew she was being bold but if she was going to be thrown away like a piece of trah again she was going to make the bastard feel guilty.

"No Lily No we are not going to send you away we love you here at Tarheel we just think that you deserve it more and we think that it might do you some good to get a fresh start at a new school We just want you to be happy though if you don't want to go i guess we could find someone else." Jon looked a little sad and Lily hated it when her friends were unhappy so making a rash desion she said "Fine I'll go BUT you have to visit or I will make alot of trouble."

All of a sudden where the mirror was there was alot of noise the man in the fram said "Sorry just got some trouble makers in... Sit down now!" Lily then heard some voices "Hey what ya doing?" "Who are you talking to?" "Whats going on?" The man sighed and said "Well then I look forward to seeing you next year I shall send you your letter soon." The miror then went clear and vanished **cool i so want one of those too bad it dosent catch on fire **thought Lily

"Well I better go tell Mike i won't be back next year. But why couldnt i do this this year why do i have to go to a different school in my last year?"

"Well we didnt have the program last year so we couldnt" Jon said Would you like to hear about Hogwarts?"

Lily put her feet up on the desk and said "Sure tell me about Pigfarts."

"Hogwarts" Jon said rolling his eyes

"Whatever"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo here is the next chapter I know it took a while but I have major writing block on this story.Please review. Check out my other JL story The Flower of Revenge.

**Bold **is thinking

* * *

Train Lily's POV

**Wow **I thought **This train is huge I wonder what Pigfarts will be like if the train is like this. **I had just crossed onto platform 9 ¾ and was amazed at the size of the train.I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and got on the train. As soon as I found an empty compartment I stored my trunk and flopped down on the seat. I then proceeded to turn my muggle CD player on as loud as possible so all I could hear was my favorite band, Simple Plan, blaring in my ears. I closed my eyes and jut let the music take me away.

A while later three boys slipped into the compartment, I only opened my eyes when she felt something brush my side. I saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking right at me.

"Can I help you?" I said a little amused at the look these boys were giving me "Do you need something or can I turn my CD player back on?"

"Hi. My names Sirius" The boy said. I now realized that he was bouncing up and down in his seat "What your name? Why haven't I seen you before? Why are you wearing so much red and black? Who are you? What is your real hair color?"

I turned to the others boys one looked just like the one who was talking to me and the other had blond hair and a book in his hand he also looked a lot neater, so I decide to ask him figuring I would get a better answer "Is he high or is he just like that?" I asked

"Well" the boy said "Usually he is always like that, but today he had about six cups of coffee. By the way I'm Remus and this," he said gesturing towards the other boy who was still staring at me "Is James"

All of a sudden the conductor came on over the invisible speakers of the train. "We are about thirty minutes from Hogwarts. Please change into your school robes now and will The Transfer student please come to the front of the train.

"We're getting a transfer student thats strange I don't remember Dumbledor saying anything about a transfer student." Sirius

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag that had my clothes in it and left the compartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Feast- no Pov

"And now before we can eat I have someone I would like to introduce. Some of you may have heard from your parents about the student transfer program, where one student from schools all around the world get the choice to go to a different school for a year. None of our students who qualified wanted to leave the school but we did get one. Lily Evans you can come in now." Lily walked in and looked around she had a blank look on her face. "Ms. Evans joins us from Tarheel Institute in North America. As soon as shes sorted we can eat."

People imminently started whispering I could hear a lot of "she'll be in slytherin for sure you can just see by that look on her face. Who has black highlights, definitively a dark witch."

Lily of course knew what kind of house syltherin was and would be damned if she got put in that house. She sat on the stool in front of everyone and the hat started muttering about three minutes later the hat was still muttering until it finally yelled out "Gryffindor!" The house of course erupted into applause and everyone cheered. Lily walked sown and joined her new house mates. But instead of siting in the crowded area where everyone else was she went down to the end of the table where no one was and sat there.

She ignored the looks people were giving her and pulled out a thick, yet small, black book that had been decorated on and started sketching the great hall. She knew that she would be labeled as a nerd or a loner but if someone called her that she'd have to teach them a lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilys P.O.V.

When I got to her dormitory there were 6 beds 5 of which all ready had had stuff next too them. I got the bed in the far corner that was kind of tucked away from the other ones. There was also a window next to it with a little patch of roof. i unpacked all of my things and right when I finished three girls entered.

"Oh your sharing a dorm room with us great." The curly brown haired one said. "Oh sorry we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Annabella but please call me Bella." Bella was average height with elbow length curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Evelyn but please call me Evie." A tall (but not as tall as me) girl with black hair said. "And this is Kelly." she said gesturing towards the shortest girl of the three with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. "She is really shy towards new people." Evie went on explaining why she was talking for the other girl.

I didn't really have a lot of friends at Tarheel and Jon was always mad at me for not being nice to people. **I really want to make him proud of me and if that means I have to interact with people then I guess I'll do it.** I thought "Nice to meet you" I said trying to smile "My names Lily."

All of a sudden the door slammed open revealing two blond air heads. They looked around the room then their eyes settled on me. "Uh New Girl what do you think you are doing. You really shouldn't hang out with them unless you want to be labeled a freak. You could be one of us she said gesturing to the girl behind her. You've got the looks."

I looked them over and smugly thought This is the kind of people I beat up at Tarheel. Its gonna be fun playing with these Air Heads. "Um...I'm like sorry but like I would like never be friends with someone like you like." I said in a really high snobby voice.

The girls of course snorted and said "You bitch you could have been like us well make sure everyone in this school hates you." I held back a laugh as they stormed out of the room.

I looked over at the other girls who were now staring at me with a shocked expression on the faces. "You can be our friends if you want i think you would be much better suited to us than Jan and them." Bella said with a wide smile on her face. We spent the rest of the night just getting to know each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up before everyone else and showered and got dressed. Right when I was about to go downstairs Evie woke up. She asked me to wait like five minutes so that she could go down with me.

"I can't believe your up so early usually I'm the only one who is awake and you got up before me. Too bad breakfast doesn't start for another hour. Lets go down to the quidditich pitch. Can you fly?" She asked

"Ya I can fly, I was a chaser at Tarheel" I replied I didn't think that I would get to fly here. We started off towards the pitch with a quick stop at the broom shed.

"Here lets see what you can do I also play keeper so try to score on me." Evie said eagerly I could tell she really wanted to play quidditch.

I tossed the quaffle in the air a few time then went towards the hoops as fast as I could I went straight for the center hoop but right when I was about to shoot I feinted towards the left and easily scored. "ok maybe I lied a little I was the captain of my old schools team." I said I was already giddy from just being able to fly.

"Ok I have to talk to James. We need a chaser this year and you would be perfect for the position and you have experience." I looked at her like she had problems it was the second day of school and i was already being recruited for a quidditch team Jon would be so proud. My watch beeped thirty minutes till breakfast. "Come on I'll tell you about it later lets get to breakfast I'm starving." Evie said as she headed down towards the ground.

I sighed and took off towards the ground stopping a few feet short I would have to get back out on the pitch later when no one else was there.


End file.
